youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Cs188
Corey Shuster (born ), better known online as cs188, is an American YouTube Pooper. His videos are usually vulgar in nature, using excessive swearing, toilet humor, and heavy sentence mixing, making nonsense words and phrases such as "sus", "joj", and "hoh sis". Aside from YouTube Poops, Shuster is a streamer, uploading his gameplays on YouTube and Mixer. Sources Used in his Videos *Various commercials, including various Billy Mays ones *Music videos *Presidential speeches *Drama Prairie Dog *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Flex products +more Trivia *Shuster is the most subscribed active YouTube Pooper, and the second most overall behind retired YouTube Pooper EmpLemon. *On April 3, 2014, he became the first ever YouTube Poop maker to reach 100,000 subscribers. *On October 19, 2018, he announced on Twitterhttps://twitter.com/cs188/status/1053364076204752897 and on his Mixer live stream that he has been nominated for the Golden Joystick Awards' Best New Streamer category. **He is the only Mixer live streamer to be ever nominated on this occasion, while the other three nominees are from Twitch. **Out of four nominees, Shuster managed to get the Third Place for Golden Joystick Awards' Best New Streamer category. (Bryan Dechart & Amelia Rose Blaire won the Golden Joystick for that category). *Shuster uses footage of his livestreams to make YouTube Poops of himself. *According to the comments, Domino's retweeted Hungry and I Know It, a remix of LMFAO's "Sexy and I Know It" and "Party Rock Anthem" turned into an ad for the chain. *In the comment section of his "Sir Mix-a-Lot Shakes Out a Turbo Turd" video, Shuster opens up on why he rarely makes musical poops nowadays:" Many people are saying this video is not available for them. That's because it was copyright claimed, and therefore can't be watched on certain devices. Just watch it on your computer, if you can. :) FYI this is also why I rarely make music video YTPs anymore - every time I do, BS like this happens. As fun as it is to make music video poops, it's hardly worth my time or effort anymore when YouTube copyright policy sucks this much.﻿" **In June 2018, he privatized several of his older videos because of YouTube's new systems detecting advertiser-unfriendly content in a video from 2010. Because of YouTube's current situation, he has lost some of his passion of making videos. *He took down two of his poops, "No one needs foundation repair" and "Escape from HoH SiS", because both used an advertisement from a foundation repair company in Texas who filed a complaint against him on YouTube. After taking them down, he put up a video explaining why they were taken down, and asked that anyone else using that company's ads for a source do likewise. But three years later, after receiving a call from one of the employees saying that someone had prank-called the company, he put up another video asking people not to do that. This issue is now null, however, as the company went out of business in 2016. *He uses Adobe Premiere Pro CC to make his videos. *His influences are KroboProductions, mark3611, SantaWithTeeth, CommanderGwonam, cjflo, Waldfield, and tomservo3. References Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Poopers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers